Love or Loyalty?
by Cute cupcake
Summary: "Loyalty comes with Love." She once whispered. "Loyalty is love." The other corrected me. I disagreed with both of them. It was wrong. "Loyalty and Love are different." I whispered to her and corrected the other. "Love makes you disloyal, loyalty can make you sacrifice love."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Love and Loyalty.

I thought the words came together, wound around each other, completed each other. I was proved wrong. Absolutely wrong. They were different. They were at far ends. Stretched. Torn. Like I was. I was torn apart between them until I chose. Chose the one I wanted in my life. And it all started when I saw her.

Brown hair fell around her in big waves. Her green eyes stared at me, tears leaking out of them and trickling down her spotless skin. Rosy cheeks glittered because of fresh tears, pink nose sniffled and lips puffed out.

Those eyes, that face and the emotion on her face made my heart skip a beat. I've felt like this before. The familiar feeling had risen inside me years ago. It should have felt strange but instead I let the feeling play with my heart and mind.

"C'mon. She's waiting for us to move." A familiar hand was placed on my back.

I turned around to look at the girl. Black hair fell down her back in almost straight layers,her hazel eyes glanced at me with a concern in them but a smile played at her lips.

"Let's go." I smiled down at her, but as we strolled away, my eyes once again fell on the teary beauty.

The same magic sprinkled upon me. That day I was torn apart between to worlds. Different worlds.


	2. Chapter 1: Dazed

**Chapter One**

 **Dazed**

As I stared at my reflection, I frowned deeply. My hand reached up to my head and stroked the tips of my newly cut hair. I took my hand further inside my midnight blue hair and took a handful of it, sighing.

"You don't like it." My friend, who had come along me, smirked. He leaned back into the black leather couch and eyed me up and down. "But, I'm happy that Mia made you get rid of that mass of hair."

I turned around to face him and scowled. "I liked long hair better than this, Riven." I pointed to my hair. "...and it was at least better than your magenta mountain."

Riven raised his hand defensively to his hair. "Hey!"

Rolling my eyes, I started toward the glass door that would let me out of this hell hole. "Come on, we're going to see Brandon."

Riven caught up with me at the door and slapped me in the back. "You heard the news?"

My one foot raised up in the air while the other fixed to the ground. I spun around to face him. "What news?"

Riven shrugged his shoulder. "Brandon and Erica discovered a few weeks ago about their biological mother and she her death news. The shocking news is that they have two real sisters, Flora and Kaya."

My eyes dilated in surprise. "Are you serious? Couldn't you tell me earlier?"

Riven went ahead of me and jumped on the bonnet of my car to sit. "You were with your girlfriend in New York, Dude and Brandon hadn't met any of us since he found out. The guy is in mess."

I stood up in front of him. "What about Stella?"

Riven wrinkled up his nose. He wasn't a big fan of the blonde. "She's with Brandon. Trying to help him out and also keeping everyone up to date. The girl Flora is also a mess. Actually, Brandon is disturbed because of her."

"Pain in the a**?" I guessed.

Riven smiled sadly. Woah. I wasn't expecting it. "She can't get out of the trauma. She only had a mother and a sister for family and was quite to her. She couldn't take the news of her death and is wrecked. From what Stella told us, She still can't stop crying."

I felt bad for the girl. "I went New York three weeks ago, when did this all happen?"

A surprised look flashed across his face. "The night you left. Brandon's sisters came the same night."

"We should go meet him." I crossed around and opened the door to the car.

"He won't meet us. He won't meet anyone." Riven told me, slipping in the passenger sit.

"He's my best friend, Riven."

* * *

I pressed the door bell for the tenth time. Riven snickered beside me and gave me a knowing look.

He had been telling me turn around and go to his home but I was determined to drive to Brandon's house. I told him to shut up and sit beside me quietly or get out of the car. So, he had decided to shut up instead of getting out. Smart guy.

"I'm calling Stella." I fished out my phone from the pocket and dialled her number. She picked up after a single ring.

"Hey, What's up?" Her voice sounded a bit tired which was little weird because I never heard her like this.

"You at Brandon's?" I wiggled around as I talked.

"Uhh, Yeah. Are you back?" Now I could her tiredness fading a little. A good sign. She needed my help.

"I'm at the doorstep of Brandon's house. You didn't hear the doorbell?" I looked quizzically at the door.

Stella let out a sheepish giggle and I immediately understood the whole story. Ohh, the nasty spark of hatred. Spinning around, I gave a sympathetic look to Rive, who misunderstanding the situation, returned the same expression.

"I though it was Riven." She stated the truth.

"I know but he's with me." I said, hesitantly. I knew what was coming next.

A heard a loud groan on the other end. "I'm not opening." There. Involuntarily, I narrowed my eyes at Riven. He raised his shoulder in a questioning manner.

"Stella,... I got you a dress from New York."

She gasped and then the call was ended.

"Did you just bribe her to open the door?" Riven looked at me in awe.

I shrugged. "I had to. She wouldn't open because of you."

And the door was flung open with a loud bang noise. But, I wasn't expecting the next scene. The blonde fashionista had the most messed up look, I had ever imagined. Hair tangled but gathered in a tie, dark circles covering the eye, tiredness clearly visible on the porcelain skin and hazel eyes looked like a shattered glass.

My jaws dropped open at the sight. I couldn't even open the mouth to say something. Riven pushed past me, approaching the dishevelled blonde with smirk hanging at his lips. "Look who's here all glamed up." His sarcastic words made Stella clench up her jaws.

She cut her eyes to me. "You see why I don't let him in? He's a jerk."

I sighed. Don't start guys. I was already not feeling well because of Brandon and my hair. "Stella, your dress is at my house. I'll get it to you tomorrow."

She nodded her head and moved away from the door for us to get inside.

"You didn't answer, Sunshine. Why so glamed up?" Riven chuckled.

Stella paused, took a swift turn and almost got in Riven's face. "Riven Hale, Shut the f*** up or get you freaking a** out of here."

Riven closed his mouth at once and raised his hand up in defence. After one last glare, Stella turned back and stomped inside the living room.

I crossed my hands over my chest and arched a brow at him. Riven slumped his shoulder with a weary expression suddenly clouding his eyes. "I was trying to cheer her up."

Shaking my head, I went after Stella.

As I paced toward the living room, my eyes fell on Brandon's sister, Erica. She was 17 years old while Brandon was 22. Today was something different about her. Instead of her normally tied up hair and big, classy glasses that made her look very stylish and smart, her hair were down and glasses removed. Her brown hair fell barely on her shoulder. She had worn a skirt which scarcely reached her mid thigh and a shirt hanging from her shoulder. Another strange thing.

I approached with a questioning look and stopped behind her. She was on her phone and was looking quite disturbed. "Erica" I said, as I patted her own the shoulder.

She jumped up, the phone dropping from her hand in the process, and circled around to face me. I then noticed the change in her eye colour as well. Instead of brown, they were bright green. My brows almost reached to my head. "When did you started wearing lens?"

I observed an expression crossing through her face. She blinked her eyes at me. "Umm, these are my real eyes." She scratched her forehead with her forefinger. "Who are you?"

It was my turn to blink my eyes at her. I gave her a strange look before speaking up. "Erica, don't blabber around. I'm not buying your new memory loss drama."

The conversation couldn't continue further because our attention was caught by the approaching footsteps of someone.

"Helia, you're back?" My eyes widen in shock as I heard the other voice came in contact with my ear drum. The owner of the voice came across me in a swift and leapt at me in the blink of an eye.

"Helia, you don't what happened." This girl was the Erica who was original. Brown eyes protected by glasses, brown hair gathered in a small tie and regular knee length dress with regular sneakers.

I couldn't understand anything. What the heck was going on? Was I hallucinating or was I having some kind of dream? My thoughts were voiced by Riven, who came in after Erica with the same expression as mine.

"Woah there!" Riven exclaimed in an awestruck manner. His eyes fell from Erica to the other girl. Gasping, he brought his hand to his eye and rubbed it vigorously.

Erica stepped away from me, and understanding the situation, slapped a hand over her head. She took some steps backward and slung her arm over her clone's shoulder. "Helia, Riven, meet my twin sister, Kaya."

Kaya, the twin with green orbs, offered us a friendly smile but it was tainted with a hint of sadness and worry. I smiled back but Riven wasn't ready to do so. Instead, he walked toward us and examined the girl from head to toe. But while doing so, he realised something else and instead of bombarding the girl with question, offered her hand to shake.

Kaya smiled down at the inviting hand and shook it with a genuine grin on her face. "It's nice to meet you,..."

"Riven." Riven smiled back at her. He then crossed his eyes to Erica. "She is more courteous than you, Geeko."

"You remember, Helia. When Brandon first introduced us to her. She had a scowl on her face all the time she was around." Kaya chuckled at her twin sister, who playfully punched Riven and me in the arms.

"Erica, Kaya, Brandon found Flora. He's bringing her home." Stella came out of the living room with relieved look on her face but at the same time I could feel the tension oozing from every inch of her body.

Kaya rushed toward Stella and took her hands in her own hand, giving her a slight jerk. "Is she alright? Where did he found her?"

Stella opened her mouth to console the disturbed girl but when she couldn't form any word in her mouth, closed it just after a sigh escaping her mouth. Stella looked so much older with the now worried expression on her face. I had never seen her like this before and now I realised the seriousness of the matter. She hugged Kaya and rubbed her hand up and down her back to solace her.

"I've met about 3 weeks ago and I already feel the same way about Flora as Kaya." Erica said, leaning back into the wall. Her eyes well up with tears and in a matter of second started trickling down her tan skin. This broke my heart into a million pieces but there was nothing I could do for the wrecked family.

"Everything is going to be alright, Kaya." Stella kissed the green eyed twin on her hair and squeezed her bare upper arm in consolation.

Meanwhile, I heard the door to Brandon's house open up with a loud bang. We all took a glimpse at one another's faces and then ran toward the main door, one following the other. Kaya and Erica were head of us closely followed by Stella and I were after her. Riven was the last one in the line.

Brandon came through the door, carrying a passed out girl in his arms. Her long honey brown hair bounced around her, as Brandon walked with her in his arm. Her long slender legs were covered with the same sized skirt as Kaya, paired with a shirt that exposed her long and tan arms and midriff. My eyes were still lingering upon his body but when they reached upto her face, I inhaled sharply.

"Oh God." I whispered, when the same face, a very familiar face, once again appeared in front of my eyes.

I closed my eyes in disbelief. It was the same girl I had seen the other night. It was the green eyed beauty that had made my heart skip a bit and I had let her magical eyes to play her magic on me. This was the same girl, whose one look had created the same feeling inside my as did the love of my life, Mia. It was strange but welcoming and warm. Inviting. Soothing. Mesmerising in it's own way. She had played the same magic on me once and I couldn't bring myself to fight against it.

She was the sister of my best friend and I had to come across every now and then.

I was already scared by the thought. It terrified me inside out.


	3. Chapter 2: Drunk

**Chapter Two**

 **Drunk**

"I can't believe this." Kaya muttered, shaking her head at the Brunette guy sitting next to her on the floor.

Brandon jerked his head her way and almost narrowed his eyes at her but noticing the shattered look on the green eyed girl face refrained himself from doing so. Before he answered her, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Their bond was still not strong enough to be challenged with such kind of emotions. "Kaya, why would I lie in such a situation? Do you think I would lie about a person who is related to you and me with the same relation?"

That made an apologetic expression to cloud her innocent face. "But...she doesn't drink, Brandon. She had never touched alcohol in her whole life. She never partied...I can't..."Kaya choked out on her sob. "I never thought I would be the one concerned for her. She's more mature than..." Another sob escaped from her mouth and she placed a hand over her mouth.

Erica came forward to solace with her twin sister. Placing an arm around her shoulders, She gave her a tight hug. "Everything is going to be fine, Kaya. We'll get through this. We'll fight and we'll bring her back." She tried to give the best optimistic smile.

Brandon left the side of his passed out sister and scooted toward his twin sisters. He put an arm around each girl and hugged them. "Yeah. Everything is going to be fine. You will soon enough see her as perfect as she was earlier."

Suddenly, Stella jumped in her place. She had her eyes trained toward the hallway leading to the main door. "Guys, your Dad is back."

Brandon, Erica and Kaya jumped in the say as Stella did a few seconds ago and hurriedly looked up at their father in a daze. Riven gazed my way with a questioning look. I shook my head and shrugged. I also wasn't aware of the situation and in fact I hadn't think about their Father and step mother up till now.

Mr. Green was a serious and silent kind of person. He wasn't of social person and stayed mostly busy in his business. Since I met Brandon, I never saw her real mother. I had met her step mother Rachel for the first time as his mother and up till now I thought he joked about being her step. She was such a nice, humble and down to earth lady that she perfectly betrayed the stereotype of a step mother. However, I felt about Mr. Green that he might be their step Dad.

Mr. Green and Rachel got married when Brandon was 5 and Erica had just born. It was the only thing I could get out of him in the last few years of our friendship but now almost everyone knew the story.

"Dad..." Brandon started in an expressionless way.

His father raised his hand to convey silence. "What has she done now?" He narrowed his eyes on Stella.

The poor girl almost jumped to the roof in fear but then pulled herself back to the couch. Clearing her throat, she spoke up. "Sir, She is just passed out. She wasn't feeling good because of her not so good health and so she fainted."

Mr. Green gave a single nod but his face clearly showed that he didn't buy the lie. "Erica, Are you going to tell me the truth or should I just call Mr. Hubert to know the story?"

Erica squirmed under his gaze. Instead of answering her father, she helplessly glanced her brother's way.

Brandon shot up to his feet with a furious look on his way. "Dad, I think you should leave."

Mr. Green's brow shot up in bewilderment. "Brandon Green, Don't give me that attitude. I'm your father."

Brandon snorted, giving his father a look of amusement. "Father" He spat.

I jumped to rescue. I could feel the bad thing coming and I had to stop Brandon before he infuriated his father. The relationship was already at the weakest point and meddling with it further would destroy it completely. "Brandon, We should take your sister to hospital. I don't think she'll be able to recover on her own."

Riven came to my aid. "Yeah, look how weak she's getting. Her blood is almost drained from her body."

Mr. Green almost cackled. "You know what she needs? A psychiatrist. She also lost her mother, too." He jerked his chin in the twinsies direction. Everyone gasped at him. Even me. How could a person be so careless and heartless? Brandon's hand clenched beside him, while Stella just stared at everything in awe. She had that broken look on her face like she was the part of these siblings.

Erica bitterly laughed. "I never had a father to lose." She muttered to herself but almost everyone heard her.

Kaya's eyes dilated in shock and a sob escaped her mouth. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes because of his comment. She shook her head, her tears flying with every shake of her head. "I lost of both of them, Mr. Green." She whispered, but then something got to her mind and she looked straight into her father's eyes. "I lost both of them. I never had a father and now I don't have mother. I'm an orphan. I don't why did mom asked us to come here."

She weakly pushed herself to her feet, drying the leaking tear from her eyes. She walked to her father with a bitter look. "She asked us to come to you. To a father. But look at you. You're just a heartless person." She didn't wait for anyone to say further and sped out of the living room and upstairs.

Erica ran after her after giving a last disappointed look to his father. An ashamed look.

Mr. Green made this time of his departure and went out of Brandon's house. "Yeah. Walk away from our lives and don't ever step back into our lives. I can take better care of my sisters and from now own I've only three sisters for a family." Brandon called after his dead.

"I'm starting the car. Carry her out." I attempted to walk out of the room but Brandon placed his palm on my chest and stopped me. He shook his head and turned around to pick up his sister.

"We're coming from hospital. She just needs rest. A lot of rest."

* * *

"Hey, Man. She's alright now?" I asked, opening the guest room door and peeking inside the room.

Brandon took his sister to the guest room almost an hour ago and didn't come out since then. Riven had gone to his house to complete some of his work and would be back later. Erica and Kaya weren't allowed to go inside the room because they would create noise which could disturb her.

"Come inside" Brandon gestured tiredly. He sighed deeply, showing the lines of weariness all over his face and body. Leaving the act of confidence and strength, his body slumped along with his neck that went flying back in wooden chair. The guy didn't even flinch on the contact.

I walked inside the room, directing myself in his direction and plopped down on the couch next to him, mirroring his position. "You should take some rest, Brandon."

He chuckled, sitting forward. He brought his elbows on his legs and supported his head on of his palm. "I can't, Helia. I can't until she's alright. I've to bring her back for the sake of Kaya and Erica."

Frustrated, I sat up straight and faced him without questioning expression. "I don't know what's happening and I can't even say a word of advice to you until I know anything about this situation."

Brandon took a deep breath and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I might need your help, Dude. I can't do anything own my own." He took a glimpse of the shattered girl sleeping in the bed for a brief second, before giving me his full attention. "So, it all happened three weeks ago. I guess the day you and Mia were leaving for holidays in New York. I was called by my so called father to his office. That day he gave me the shocking news of my life." He took a shaky breath before looking at me again. "He told me that I had a mother who was alive all those years and died just a few days ago and he had gone to her funeral."

He suddenly fell silent, giving his head a vigorous shake. This time he didn't make eye contact with me. "He didn't even bother taking us to our own mother's funeral. At least, he could have informed. We would have gone on our own without causing him an issue."

A puzzled look formed on my face. "Rachel didn't tell you?"

He pursed his lips and rolled his drooped eyes. "Do you think that Mr. Green would even brief her about his ex wife?"

I nodded understanding the reason. He had the same behaviour to his wife as he had for his kids. "How did you find out about your sisters? About Kaya and...Fl..Fiona?

"Flora." He said, correcting me. "My father called me that day to pick up Kaya and Flora. He just said, 'Your biological sisters, Kaya and Flora, are coming pick them up from airport. They will be here by 10 p.m. You will recognise Kaya, she's Erica's twin.' I was literally shocked. I had been broken that day and I had to inform Erica also. She had the right to know. I didn't know how to deal with Erica and then I was made to take care of two more sisters. Not that I hated them, it was just puzzling. I easily handled Kaya, as she was almost like Erica. A bit more sensible, I must say. However, Flora is the one who got me concerned." He jadedly put his fingers on his neck and massaged it.

"She is too much sensitive for her own good. Even when I met her on the airport for the first time, she was heavily crying. Before meeting her, when I heard that she was 21, I got happy. I thought that she might help me with the twinsies but when I saw her for the first time, I realised that she was more to be taken care of. I brought them home and got them their rooms. Erica was excited to meet them. She didn't act snobbishly, as I had thought." He shrugged, standing up and going to Flora.

I hadn't gotten everything. "How did her condition get like this?"

He stopped caressing her forehead and gazed at me. "Dad. I asked her not to meet him but she didn't listen and went to meet him. I don't what he said to her or what he asked her to do but she started getting worse. From the last few days, she was just weeping and crying for mom but last night she ran away. I thought she would be back but she didn't return the whole night. In the morning, a bar owner told me take this lady away. I was shocked and ran to bring her back but when I noticed her condition, I decided to take her hospital first."

I just nodded my head, completely dazed by the story. A silence was pulled in the atmosphere. Brandon kept caressing his sister's forehead, while I kept looking around the room. It looked lifeless. Not a permanent room but like a guest room. White walls, wooden furniture and no personal aura of the owner. Although, a faint rainy scent did swirl through the air.

"Do you think you can help her?" Brandon pulled me out of my daydream by his question.

I was startled for a second but I regained my composure almost immediately. "Uh..., Yeah. How can I help her?"

"She needs a psychiatrist to guide her." I gave him a look. He immediately dismissed my thought. "I know she's not crazy or psycho but she's emotionally fractured. She needs someone to pull her out of this. She needs to get back to how she was before." Brandon said, firmly.

I couldn't say anything to turn his request down. I had to help him out at any cost. But the cost in this case was involving my own stupid heart. Helia, You're not a player. You already have a girlfriend whom you're deeply in love with. I scolded myself.

"Okay, But I'll come here. She needs to stay away from the clinic environment. It might not be save for her. Also, she will never agree to go to a psycho clinic." I told him by the action of my forefinger.

Brandon nodded. "Does she need to know that you're a psychiatrist?"

I was about to say 'no' but then suddenly I hesitated. It was necessary to act professionally with the patient, so that you don't get side track. Because sometimes, knowing one secret of patient might lead to revelation of many other thoughts and secrets which result in development of many other emotions. But, I knew, why Brandon was asking me the question. I shook my head while adjusting a small smile on my lips. "No, she doesn't need to know."

At the same time, the brunette beauty stirred awake and for the first time in my life, I heard the voice of the girl who had changed the world of my friend and possibly everyone linked to Brandon, including me. "Brandon." She whispered, before closing the lid of her eyes over the green glows once again. But we both knew that she was awake. Back in the world and soon to back to her real self.

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for everyone who reviewed it and thanks to everyone who followed and faved it. I'm sorry for all the confusion but let me tell that this is all going to be in Helia's POV.**

 **Do review this chapter and let me know about your thoughts.**

 **Review, Fav or Follow.**

 **Keep smiling butterflies.**

 **Kisses and Hugs -Cute Cupcake.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mia

**Chapter Three**

 **Mia**

I stood outside the room which had the rainy smell swirling through it, but my ears were focused on the conversation in the room. It was kind of heard to refrain myself from listening to the conversation while standing out.

"Helia, What are you doing here?" A familiar voice questioned from behind me. A hand rolled itself around my arm and spun me around with a little giggle.

As I was being spun around, my eyes fell on a pair of hazel eyes. Porcelain skin and black waterfall of hair. It was Mia. Her eyes were trained on my hair and in the blink of an eye, she reached up to my head with a giggle and ran a hand through my hair.

I was stunned for a few seconds. My heartbeat had risen to a shocking level and my hands became sweaty from the sudden risen heartbeats but when her soft and slender fingers ran through my hair, a feeling of calmness rushed through my whole body and I shivered under her touch. It was like a habit to do so. Still dazed by her touch, I took her by the arm and hugged her from the back. I kissed her hair and rubbed the tip of chin on her head.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, releasing my grip on her.

She turned around with a slightly irritated look on her face. Oh Boy. What did I do wrong? She crossed her arms over her chest before answering me. "I called you like 15 times but you didn't respond, so I went to your house but you weren't there as well. I got worried for you and called Bloom. She didn't know where you were but she told me about Brandon and the current situation he was in, so I decided to pay him a visit and try to comfort the poor guy."

She peered at the closed door behind me and then looked at me. "Were you eavesdropping? Who's in there?" She stepped toward the door and placed her long, slender fingers to open the door but the door was opened before she could turn around the door knob.

Brandon was standing in the doorway of the door, surprised by the person standing in front of him. Mia was no different than him but she did add her own touch to by yelping quite loudly. What surprised me more was that they quickly recovered from the shock and soon they were engulfing each other in quite a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you, Girl." Brandon ruffled her hair, as he let go the hold on her.

Mia smiled at him. She patted him on his arm and gave an apologetic look. "I heard what happened to you and your family."

Brandon nodded his head, unable to come up with any answer. He gestured for both of us to come inside the room. "Mia, come meet my sister, Flora."

We followed him inside the room where I was just a while ago, watching a girl passed out but now he was met with the green eyed beauty looking intently at them. She didn't offer any smile or anything just eyed us like we were some sort of criminal and she was a cop or detective. As we approached Flora, She sat up a little straighter, adjusting her mini skirt over her legs but...In my opinion, it was useless because it still was showing plenty of her long and slender legs. Mia sat down on the bed next to her and offered a warm smile.

"Hey, I'm Mia. A friend of you brother." Mia held out her hand for a handshake.

Flora stared at the hand stuck out in front of her and then slowly her eyes raised to Mia's face, her green sparkly eyes settling on Mia's hazel ones. She blinked her eyes several times at her. The smile which had formed at the lips of the Mia and Brandon faded away quietly. Mia was starting to retreat her hand but was caught by surprise when Flora placed her hand on Mia's and gave it a light shake.

"Flora" She whispered. Her voice sounded quiet enchanting to me.

Brandon chuckled at the moment, making me startled by his rasped voice. I jerked my head to a side, bringing the brown haired guy at the focus of my eyes. He smiled at me before giving a pat to Mia's both shoulders. "She didn't answer anyone besides Mia, not even Stella. I think they're going to be friends."

Mia giggled and took Flora's tan hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. "I think, we're. I like her and who knows, we might become best friends."

"I doubt that, Amalia Juliet Smith. You're moving from the state while I'm going to stay back here and become good friend of her...along with other girls." Stella told Mia with a childish smile, as she cat walked through the door and toward his beloved boyfriend.

My eyebrow arched up in a questioning manner and was directed at my now dumbfounded girlfriend. She gave me a brief glance, before growling at Stella. "You weren't meant to say it in front of everyone."

I cleared my throat. "Mia, what's going on? Where are you going?" I asked a bit firmly, making her jump in surprise.

"You didn't tell Helia, M. I thought he would be the first person to know this, even before your beloved cousin, aka me." Stella spoke up before Mia could.

I pursed my lips and threw my hands up in the air. I was agitated by the words spoken. Brandon just kept quite but looked at his now confused and slightly irritated sister, trying to convey the message that she was being disturbed. Stella, Mia and I got the cue that he wanted us to take the conversation somewhere else other than this place. So, I spun around on my heels and marched out of the room, aware of the fact that my black haired girlfriend was trailing behind me.

I reached to the head stair of the staircase and stopped there. "When were you planning on telling me? After moving away?" I questioned a little upset, without turning around to face her.

Her heel ticked on last time before a heavy sigh escaped her mouth. A hand rested on the middle of my back but I didn't turn around to face her. I was feeling quite angry and I didn't want to show her such kind of expression on me because I had never shown any anger to her before and nor was I planning to. She withdrew her lingering hands when she realised I wasn't turning around.

"Helia..." She stressed. "It's for my job and you know how passionate I'm about my work. It's for just for a few months and promise, I'll come to meet you as much as I can and as soon as possible."

I kept quiet for a while, trying to comprehend the fact that my girlfriend was moving away for months to another state and also that I had to treat a girl for whom my heart beat had been skipping and losing it's route. I was getting into a big time trouble because Mia would have been by my side, I could have more easily bridle myself.

Two arms snaked around my torso, as I was being zoomed out in a world of my emotions. I sighed. Nothing could be done about the fact that Mia was moving because I wouldn't stop her even if I had the chance to and maybe it was just a temporary feeling for the brunette and would fade away eventually. "How long?" I asked, reaching out for her left arm and spinning her in front of my face.

"6 months" Her face contorted into a sheepish look.

I blinked but then pouted to cut the tension swirling in the air between us. "6 months? 6 months of no feeling you? No touching you? No cuddling? No lunches? No pranks? No kissing?...No" I listed out some points which made Mia giggle.

"Come here." She tip-toed to kiss me on the lips but I jerked away avoiding her lips. She looked at me confused. "You're mad at me?"

I chuckled and picked her up from sides, kissing her passionately on the lips. "I can never get mad at you, Mie."

"And Tada. The happy ending." Erica giggled, amused. "Since you guys got together, this is your end to every single argument. 'I can never get mad at you, Mie.'" She mimicked me.

The other twin snapped a picture of us then slapped her sister on the arm. " I hope you guys don't mind." Kaya said, sweetly while Erica glared at her twin, as she rubbed her upper arm.

These girls were opposite of each other. Their appearance could easily deceive a person. Erica, who appeared to be a nerd and shy, had the tongue that could kill someone with her words and was reckless while Kaya, who appeared to be carefree, Stylish and reckless, was more sweet, caring and bit shy too.

I smiled at Kaya but Mia had another expression plastered on her beautiful face. "It's fine, Kaya."

"Twins?" Mia shrieked. "Erica has a twin?" She slapped a hand on her face and peeked through the gap between her fore and middle fingers. "Oh boy, we're screwed."

Erica huffed while Kaya arched a perfect brow at her twin sister. "You said you were innocent one." She rolled her eyes. "I should have known better."

I laughed at them. "You bet, Kaya. Mie, don't worry, she is not much like Erica." I patted her shoulders.

Erica pulled a face at me before pouting. "We don't have much in common except for appearance, trust me. She's a princess." Erica dragged her sister in for a hug. Kaya hugged her back, laughing quite loudly. "Love you too, Erica." But it wasn't enough for Erica, because she broke the hug and kissed her sister on the cheek.

They both laughed. "I wish we could be together from the start." Kaya told us, truthfully.

Mia gave a longing look to the sisters. "I wish Musa and I could be like this."

"Isn't that Riven's girlfriend, E?" Kaya appeared excited by the revelation.

"Yeah, they are and she's my elder sister." Mia answered for Erica.

* * *

I watched as Brandon's living room flooded with uninvited friends, aka our friends. They marched inside the house in the blink of an eye and soon the living room was looking like a designer dress store, who had put on a sale on the most expensive dresses. In this case, Flora was the expensive dress and our friends, the hasty and greedy customers.

Soon, Mia, Stella and I were on the duty, trying to hush down their noisy arguments. We nothing much could be made done, Kaya came forward to lend us a hand and it proved so fruitful that the voices shushed down in a matter of seconds. She yelled so loudly and with such a shrill voice that even I had to step back from her to protect my ear drums from a severe damage.

Everyone turned to look at her, completely dazed and shocked. Kaya smirked, facing Stella, Mia, Erica and me, with a huge smirk tugged at her lips. "Betta?"

Musa hooted but in a dim voice. "The sweet one? Totally."

Kaya spun her head round and winked at her.

"Okay, guys." Stella walked in the middle of the crowded room. "Settle down and don't talk so loudly, Please."

"Otherwise, you would see a mad Shrek walking thumping down the stairs." Erica told everyone, making a face and posing like the green monster.

Everyone laughed at her before taking a seat on the couches and on the floor. Bloom, our read headed friend with Cyan eyes sat on couch next to Musa, Mia's sister with almost black but blue hair and dark blue eyes and next to her was Aisha. She had curly brown hair, dark skin and cerulean eyes. Tecna, our intelligent friend, was resting herself on the floor , between the legs of Musa and Bloom. She had pink hair and teal coloured eyes.

Two single couches were occupied by Riven and Roy. Sky was sitting on the floor next to Riven, which appeared a bit ironic to me. They had the same relationship as Riven and Stella. Timmy was sitting next to Roy.

"E, come. We should bring some bean bags." Kaya took her hand in her own and started toward the store room but Erica tugged her back. "They're used it."

"You're too hospitable, Er." Sky rolled his eyes at her but like always she shot back with a wave of her hands.

"You met Kaya, Muse?" Mia asked, smiling.

Musa smiled back at her, which was a little shocking to me, as I had never witnessed a smile on Musa's face directed at her sister. A lot of strange things are happening, mate. I told myself. I could see the surprise on Mia's face too. But, to make that it wasn't sarcastic or fake smile, I took a glimpse of everyone else's face in the room and found them all smiling a knowing smile.

"Something happened while we were gone, I guess." I muttered to myself.

Mia composed herself, overcoming the shock quite professionally. "Yeah, we all met her a week ago. I was planning on telling you but then I thought you were enjoying yourself and I didn't want to spoil your fun and after coming back you didn't visit, so I guessed that you would know own your own." Musa told her without any trace of venom or sarcasm or any other bitter thing.

My eyes were dilated by the time she finished her sentence but Mia was worse than me. She started choking on the air but a surprised look was clearly visible in her eyes. I was about to run to her aid but Musa was faster than me and soon she was rubbing her back to stabilize her sister.

"I'll get you some water, Ama." Musa was about to dash toward the kitchen but Mia took her by the arm and pulled her back. She stopped coughing at the moment and stared at Musa in disbelief but when she realised that it was not a drama, she pulled her in for a bear hug.

"Is it really you, Muse." Mia stepped back and eyed Musa. Musa laughed at her baby sister. "You doubt it?"

Mia giggled, merrily. "No, I don't doubt it."

We heard a snap voice and I knowing that who captured the picture turned my face in Kaya's direction. Everyone followed my suit and zeroed their attention Kaya, who smiled embarrassed. "I hope you don't mind."

Erica kissed her sister's cheek. "You're a sugar pie, Kay."

* * *

I was sitting on the roof of Brandon's house, staring at the darkened sky but full of shiny little stars, sparkling very beautifully up there. I was thinking about the earlier events, that had took place since I came back. It all appeared like a hastily read story chapter to me, which pass through a blur like from your sight and brain. But my heart was lingering on two things; the green eyed beauty and the black haired beauty. One just stepped into my life and other was stepping out for a while.

Mia, though, told me that she would come to meet me, but we both knew that it was hard travelling from one state to another when you have a lot of work loaded on your back. She had a hard job and it was literally very hard to manage, so I wasn't expecting any visits from her when she told me she was going for six months to another state.

Maybe, my time would pass real quickly, because dealing with Flora and leading her to state where she was before the death of her mother was going to take some time.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mia's voice filled the air around me and my ears. She walked next to me and sat down on the cooling down roof.

I tilted my head to a side, eying her and giving her a small but sad smile. "I'm going to miss you so much, Mie."

She smiled and scooted closer to me. "I don't want to go, Helia."

"But you've to and I understand that." I held her chin between my thumb and forefinger and captured her lips with my own. "But I'll miss you."

I broke the kiss and faced the vast sky in front of me and all around me but something made me look down, in the lawn of Brandon's house. "Who's that?" Mia pointed at a guy, who was walking next to Brandon. They were talking about something really serious but when the guy's eyes fell on to something, he broke out into a huge grin.

The guy ignoring what Brandon was telling him, ran forward and my eyes followed his every move. He reached to the place where Brandon had placed four chairs in his lawn, and dropped to his knees in front of person. I narrowed my eyes on the person and realised that it was Flora, draping herself in a small blanket. Her hair was flowing down, tips touching the green grass.

I didn't notice her earlier and neither did Mia, because she confirmed it from her words. "You didn't realise that Flora was sitting her, did you?" I shook my head.

"She's too quiet." Mia predicted, then she added after a second. "I think that's her boyfriend and to be honest he's handsome plus caring."

I focused on boy's appearance. He had black hair, grey eyes and he had a built body but not much, he had a height of about 6 feet. That made him a tall guy. His attire was also very classy and stylish but the most valuable thing that I found in him was that he cared about Flora. He was talking to her and the smile on her face was constantly growing bigger.

"Theo," Kaya yelled, running out the house. Theo jumped up and turned around with a grin on his face and as soon as, Kaya reached her, he engulfed her a bone crushing hug.

"Erica," Theo opened his other arm for the Erica and she jumped straight into it.

"She knows him?" I asked, confused.

Mia laughed. "Ric knows everyone."

Theo left the girls side and went toward Flora, who was sitting in the sit with a sad look on her face. Theo didn't call her or anything. He just bent down and kissed Flora on the lips. At the same moment, my face was moved to a side and then I could feel Mia's lips on my own.

We were lost in a world of our own.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you all like it. It's been a while, ain't it. Well, I was busy and I was thinking about how to make the story go further. So, I'm back now so don't hate me, Please.**

 **What do you guys think about Mia and Theo?**

 **A- They are good people.**

 **B- They've secrets.**

 **C- Don't know and Don't care.**

 **Till the next chapter Goodbye and Good luck for future.**

 **Kisses and Hugs for all my cupcakes...**

 **-Cute Cupcake**


	5. Chapter 4: Misfortune

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I know it's been a while. I've been away for long and I'm sorry, but if you guys are still out there and reading it, I'm really sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **DO REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAV.**

 **Hugs and kisses for all my butterflies.**

 **-CUTE CUPCAKE.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Misfortune**

The sunlight of the morning Sun filled the interior of my room feebly and made me break out of my slumber. I opened my eyes completely and took in the surroundings of room I was in. It was familiar but not in my possession. I realized that I was in one of the guest rooms of Brandon's home. I quickly took a sitting position and rubbed the palms of my hands on my eyes. I had, once again, crashed into Brandon's home. Since Mia's departure on her six month tour for her job, I had been in quite a restless position. And crashing at one of my friend's had become one of my newly developed habits.

Putting my bare feet on the ground, I left my place on the bed and went to the bathroom of the guest room. I quickly freshened up and decided to go on the roof of the house. The sunlight was gradually fading behind the freshly forming clouds and it had somehow lightened my mood, making me feel better after many weeks. It was about 7 in the morning, so everyone snored off. Well, technically, only Stella snored off and I could her snores very clearly as her room was right next to mine. Due to the presence of young girls, Brandon and Stella had decided to not share room until their wedding.

I walked out of my room very carefully and made my way towards the stairs. I cautiously made my steps on the stairs and hurried towards the roof. The weather was becoming more and more delightful. I always thought that nature appeared most beautiful in rain. The darkness of the clouds always brightened the nature. I sat down crossed leg on the edge of the roof and gave a view to whole area that was in the range of my sight. It was simply breath-taking. I inhaled deeply and then released the air with a smile in tow.

It suddenly reminded me of a certain green-eyed girl. Flora. The name sounded so sweet whenever someone took it. She had recovered very quickly after Theo's arrival and no matter how much I tried, I felt really glad about the fact. Theo always made me weary with his over-efficient behavior, but it made feel good that because of him that innocent and petite girl had recovered so quickly.

"Aha! Here you're." A voice from my backside startled me and made me almost jump off the roof, however, I hastily put hands on the roof to support my weight. I looked over my shoulder and at Brandon, who was now carrying a sheepish look on his face.

He rose his hand and came forward to sit next to me. "Sorry," He said, and looked ahead of him at the wonderfully decorated sky. I nodded and followed his direction. It was so much calming. I never felt this good in the past few weeks.

"Have you seen Flora or Theo?" Brandon, all of a sudden turned towards me with a questioning look. I just shrugged and frowned at him to make him realize that he had just broken a peaceful silence, but seemed to be in some other mood. He was now standing up and looking in a particular direction. I followed suit and became aware of the situation.

Last night, the car about which Brandon was complaining a lot was now driven very rashly on the main street of their house. Brandon had colors racing through his face and his whole body was shaking in fear. I also recognized a certain brunette in the car and my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. Shaking Brandon out of his trance, I signaled him to come after me and soon we were both running down the stairs of his house. Brandon cursed as he dashed out of the house, while I cried for Stella and the twins to wake up and come with us.

Out of blue, the rain started falling heavily on the ground and the temperature of the atmosphere dropped. The cold droplets and heavy wind made our chills more colder and the situation somewhat more darker.

Brandon was in front of me while the three girls were running with heavy breaths behind us. The car was still very far away from us but I we could easily see the car losing control. The rain was making the situation worse.

"Helia, do something." Kaya requested to me in a very broken way. She wasn't ready to lose another person. Nor did Brandon and his twin sister seemed to do so. They were shouting loudly at the car and were continuously calling someone on the phone.

The car seemed to lose all its control at once and Stella started screaming all of a sudden. It took me a second to recognize the whole situation and then we all watched as the car hit against a large mound of sand that had been placed there because of the construction work on the road. The car rolled as it flew high in the air and then before our very eyes it met the ground with an immensely loud, heart wrenching sound. Stella and Erica were continuously screaming at the scene while Kaya and Brandon just dropped down on their knees as tears rolled down their cheeks. People who had come out of their homes to see what was going on had also fell silent. Everything had suddenly gone very numb as Stella and Erica's screams also fell quiet.

It looked like that everything had stopped. People were just rushing towards us and towards the car. The car was dead silent for a few seconds but then fire sparked through it and brought everyone back to their senses. The only fortunate thing that happened during all this time was that the rain had immediately put the fire out.

I made no other second to waste and hastily ran towards the car. As I reached the car and bent down to look inside the upside down car, I felt Brandon to sat beside me. He was crying very hard but I had no time to sympathize with him. The interior of the car was stained with blood marks and it had turned black because of the fire. People were taking Theo out of the car and I, with the help of Brandon, pulled Flora out of the car. The car continued to pour down in a cruel manner, the gushes of wind becoming stronger with the passing situation.

Flora had not been injured as much as Theo but she had gotten a deep gash on her thigh and had passed out. Blood seeped out of it without any control and was making me and Brandon stained in red. Brandon quickly took off his shirt and covered her wound with his blood.

"Has someone called an ambulance?" I questioned and looked around to see any sign of affirmation.

A man in his mid-thirties nodded his head and then asked for their attention to Theo. His body had gone pale and blood was covering his whole body. He had deep injuries on his whole body but what I feared was the wound on his head. It looked nasty and deep. The ambulance arrived in a matter of few seconds and soon they were being carried to the hospital.

Brandon went along while I stayed behind with the girls. They weren't in the position to take care of themselves. I had called Riven and Sky to accompany him. I was needed here. Musa had also gone to the hospital while Roy and Timmy were bringing rest of the girls here. Once they get here then I would go to the hospital. Meanwhile, I had to be here first.

* * *

"Helia, I'm so sorry that I can't come." Mia sounded so off on the other end of the line.

I shook my head and smiled sadly at the view in front of me. I wanted to tell her that she was lucky to be not here but I couldn't because it was very selfish thing to do. "Take care of your mother, Mia. She needs you more."

She ended the call after telling me to take care of myself and the grieving family. I stood leaning against the framework of Flora's room. Everyone sat around the far ends of the room and as the room was huge it really appeared that it was empty. The soft hiccups of Flora filled the quiet room as she had finally woken up from her deep sleep. Last week, the funeral of Theo was held in a nearby church and all of his friends and relatives had flied here. He had taken his last breath in the ambulance and had expired before the ambulance could reach the hospital. The doctors declared that his head injury was quite deep and he couldn't fight it. However, Flora had survived but due to another trauma to her already weakened mind and heart, she had taken a long time to recover. The doctors warned Brandon that another trauma could prove very fatal for her.

Brandon had discussed the matter with me and I had suggested him that the truth should not be revealed to Flora. So, when she woke up today finally after two weeks, Brandon told her that after the accident she had gone into a transient comatose state. When she asked about Theo, Brandon only replied her with clipped answer that he had to go away. Since that second Flora had kept on crying feebly while Brandon and Stella tried to soothe her. The only thing that she complained about was that she had told him many times to not drive that car but he was persistent.

I walked up to them and pulled a chair next to Flora's bed and sat down on her. Motioning for Brandon and Stella to move aside, I made Flora to look at me. I smiled at her, but I knew that I wouldn't get the same response from her. Of course, anybody in her condition won't return the gesture.

I looked Brandon's way. "Why don't you guys go outside for a while? I'll make sure that a normal Flora come out of this room." Brandon nodded, understanding that a doctor and his patient needed better atmosphere for better results, asked everyone to leave the room.

As the room cleared out of public, I gave my full attention to Flora. She had stopped crying now and was eyeing me skeptically. In all these months her attention had not discomforted me as much as it did now. The self consciousness that I felt was one incomparable. But, I had to maintain my posture. I had to act professionally.

I moved around the room opening every window in her room. First, I huge window behind her low profile bed and then I opened the rest of the windows. Her room had a lot of windows. The Sun was not out today as well. The sky had been covered with clouds since the accident day.

"So, Flora," I finally addressed her. She looked at me more attentively. Positive response, I thought before proceeding. "Do you like nature?"

She remained unresponsive for a few seconds and gazed on the view outside her room. She had a lot of trees on the back of her room. It actually reminded me of Bella's room in Twilight. A faint smile spread across her face and I was surprised by the amount of peace that nature gave to her. Her smile was a proof of it.

"Yes, I like nature. " She kept gazing outside. I didn't demand her attention. I was fine with her co-operating.

"And do you like to paint?"

"Hmmm. I'm not much good at that but I do paint sometimes." Flora answered and tried to reach the flower outside her window but the wound on her leg procured her. She sat down with a frown.

I reached over and plucked the flower for her. "Here." She took it gladly and stroked it. I watched her as she did so. "Umm, Helia, do you make your patients paint to make them feel better?"

I chuckled and gave her another flower. "Who said you were my patient?"

She stopped stroking the flower and made eye contact with me. It made my heart to miss a beat. It was happening again. "Then why would you ask everyone to leave and sit here alone with me to talk. I'm a patient, of course."

I nodded my head. "You've good observation but you judge way too early."

She giggled and sat up straighter. I had sparked interest in her. Good thing she was making normal conversation. Maybe because she didn't know that Theo was dead. "So, I don't qualify as your patient?"

It was my turn to chuckle. "You're not on that level of emotional breakdown."

She waved her head, absorbing the information that I gave her. She had visibly relaxed. "So, why are you talking to me?"

I appeared to think for a while and she looked at me questioningly. Then I finally answered her. "Because you're depressed enough to talk it out with someone?"

"And that someone should be you? A doctor? Seems just perfect." Even her irony seemed to falter out due to her soft voice. Kaya and they talked with the same softness. Brandon always wondered that maybe their mother talked like that.

"No, a friend." I waited for her response, which came after a few seconds of pause. "And since when were we friends?"

"Since you told me that you liked nature and could paint, too." I glanced at her and saw her smile growing larger.

"Well, if you say so." Then suddenly the smile on her face disappeared. I know what was coming next. "Helia, if you are my friend can I ask you something?" Either she was treating me as a child or I was.

Nonetheless, I nodded. "Where did he go?"

I continued to beam at her, but heart suddenly dropped. I knew she was going to ask about that but it felt more heartrending coming out of her mouth. Not because I was jealous but because I felt guilty and sad. "He went where he came from."

"He was fine when he left?" She questioned, observing her own wound. It was slowly adopting the form of a scar. The conversation was becoming painful gradually, but I had to bear it to make her feel relaxed.

"All his pain was gone when he left." There was silence after that. A long silence and the only sound that could be heard was of the lightly falling rain on the trees and the ground.

I thought the weather will scare her out now but she motioned for me to help her and got herself to reach a few inches out of the window. She sprawled her hand under the sky and let the raindrops fall on it. "Nature is pure. Rain is pure. Don't blame it for calamity."

And like that she had read my mind and startled me. I was never affected like that by anyone before. She was wild like Mia but in a so much different way.


	6. Chapter 5: Vacation

**Hey people!**

 **I'm back with a new chap. Flora's finally normal and Helia can finally see himself starting to understand the personality of Flora.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Vacation**

"Yeah, take care of yourself." I clicked the phone off. Turning around, my eyes made contact with a pair of very deep green eyes. Flora was startled as I had caught her staring in my direction. I chuckled, making large steps her way and plopping down in the vacant seat next to her on the couch. "Like what you see?" I dropped with a wink.

Flora rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, doc." When she caught me winking, her fingers proceeded to flick my forehead. "I was just noticing that how much you missed Mia."

I sighed, ignoring the needle like pain that her fingers had made in my head. "Yes, I miss her."

She nodded because she understood. "I feel you."

Instantly, I felt guilty for making her sad. "Okay, get up." I rose to my feet, tugging her along to a straightened position. She was watching me with bewildered eyes but didn't protest. So, I grasped her wrist and started walking towards the living room where all her family was sitting.

They turned around as we entered the room. Delight radiated off their faces because we had arrived just in the nick of time to stop Stella and Riven from getting into a heated argument. That was quite evident from their leaning poses across the table and blazing eyes. Riven wasn't here when I went to receive a call from Mia. He must've arrived later.

"Helia, Flora." Brandon let out an uneasy chuckle. He patted the empty place on the couch for us to sit. Shrugging, Flora went to sit beside him. Apparently, she had ignored the drama that was about to happen in the room. I followed suit. Settling down next to the twins, I turned to Brandon. He, Stella and Flora were sitting down left to us and Riven on the single couch on the right side.

"Brandon, I've been thinking about a vacation. Yo-"

"Vacation!" The words were still in my mouth when Stella exploded with excitement. I rolled my eyes, resting against the couch. It was going to take sometime before I could speak again. "Helia, that is such a great plan. We can go to so many places. I've been thinking about many places. Ah! This is such a great time for shopping. All my favorite brands are launching new things and some other brands are going to have sale. Oh! Brandon we have to go shopping before the vacations, too."

"Oh my God." Riven slapped his face. "Make her stop or I'll throw her off the roof."

Kaya and Erica snickered beside me. Flora looked at both of them amused. Finally, Brandon jumped to his feet. "Okay! Okay! Let Helia speak." He screamed because it was going past the bearable limit.

Stella fell silent immediately, her arms coming beneath her chest to cross and an irritated look flashing across her face. Yeah, you didn't get enough to speak Stella. Brandon pointed me to continue.

"So, as I was saying before I got interrupted,"Stella made a face at me. "I'm thinking about a vacation. It has been such a long time since we last got together. Plus, it has been four months since Kaya and Flora came here and I can't count a single time we went out together. Most importantly, you guys need a good change."

"We can start with Brandon changing his girlfriend." Riven piped in, his focus only on the change part.

While Stella moved to through her heel in his face, Brandon and his sisters eagerly looked my way. "You're right, Helia. What do you think, girls?". Brandon gestured to his sisters.

Erica and Kaya clapped their hands. Flora shrugged her shoulders. A disturbing look covered her eyes. I watched her closely to pick on what was irking her but that was hard to decipher because her expressions were always controlled and the real emotions in her eyes barely showed. She was a kind of a hard patient for a doctor. Clearly, I would've been exhausted taking her as a patient.

"Flora?" Brandon questioned, concerned.

She bit her lower lip. Glancing at currently busy Stella for a split second, she faced us again. More like his brother. She leaned in and cupped a hand around her mouth. "Can we've a shopping free trip?" The fear in her eyes made her look so adorable.

Brandon and I started chuckling. His sounded relieved. Ah! poor guy. All life surrounded by shopaholic women and now finally got a reasonable female around. It was his right to be happy.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Turkey." Flora peered at us through her heavy lashes. (A/N: I'm not Turkish. I just love that place. P.S Venice is another place I wish to go to.)

Brandon and I shared a look. We were somewhat impressed because never had ever a girl around us asked us to go a place like that. Historical and cultural country. Brandon and I high-fived. It was going to be fun and different. Cherry to the pie, no one couldn't disagree because it was Flora's wish.

"Perfect idea, Flora." Brandon smiled at her.

Erica and Kaya were both cheering which finally brought Stella out of her argument with Riven. "Where are you going?".

"Turkey, blondie. I thought the deafness thing was only with white cats." Riven responded to her, earning another heel in the face.

"Riven! Shut your f***ing mouth up." Brandon and Stella yelled in unison.

Flora giggled at them. Kaya bobbed her head in admiration.

"I never expected him to remember his biology lessons." Erica held her head in a daze.

* * *

"Isn't this country very blue?" Stella observed, circling around to get a wider view of the place.

We had just stepped out of the airport after a tiring flight, but a new place had excited us so much that we were all refreshed now. We had arrived in Istanbul. A major city of Turkey. It straddles two continents: Europe and Asia.

Flora had her camera already opened in her hand and she was recording the airport and us. Brandon finally located the person that was going to take us to our hotel. He waved to the man, who came over with a beaming smile. "Merhaba! I'm Ali." Brandon shook his hand and smiled. "Brandon."

"Come on!" He gestured for us to follow him.

"Isn't he cute?" Erica commented.

"Handsome." Kaya answered.

Both of them sighed dreamily in front of their brother which unnerved him a lot. He looked sharply at them but they waved him off and continued their gush over the 'Handsome Turkish'.

Ali was our tour guide and was going to travel through the whole Turkey with us. He had black curly hair and deep blue eyes. He was about 6 feet and from his framework anyone could tell that he hit the gym several days a week.

Musa and Flora were behind me and Brandon while Riven and Stella were again engrossed in their usual bicker. This time Istanbul their topic of interest. The rest of our friends were going to come by another flight two days later because they couldn't get a seat on this plane and the next available flight was day after tomorrow.

"All your luggage has been put inside the car." Ali announced, slipping behind the steering wheel. "We are going to your hotel now. Rest the day or I'll take you to Hagia Sophia in the afternoon." He suggested. At once, his phone started vibrating and he took it out to answer. "Excuse me." He told us before placing the phone next to his ear.

"Can we go to Hagia Sophia today?" Erica and Flora questioned in unison.

"Sure." Musa agreed without wasting a second. Brandon and I consented as well. Stella gave in after whining but then Riven spoke up.

"What is Hagia Sophia?"

We all turned our eyes to him. "What the hell were you doing when we were deciding the locations to visit during our vacation?". I questioned, shaking my head.

The unfazed animal rose his shoulder and then dropped it. "A person can forget things. It's not a big deal."

"You are so stupid, Riven. It's a museum." Stella pointed out as if she was a genius and was irritated by a dumb child. Even though she was the one who made Chicago America's capital back in the fifth grade. I can laugh at the irony of the moment.

"Tamam(Okay), Annem. Tamam! Seni seviyorum(I love you)." Ali chuckled as he separated the phone from his ear and placed it back in his pocket. "So, have you guys decided?"

Before we could answer, Kaya jumped in. "Was that your girlfriend you said I love you to?" Ali started choking at her question while we all were taken aback by her straightforwardness.

Flora gasped. "Kaya! It was his mother." She blew out some air. "Didn't you hear him saying Anne?" Realizing that by listening to his conversation, she had also done a wrong thing she turned to Ali. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear your conversation purposely."

Ali smiled. "It's fine."

Flora smiled back. A shy look glittered in her eyes.

"Üzgünüm."(I am sorry.) Kaya apologized, leaning back in her seat somewhat ashamed.

Ali grinned. "You guys know Turkish?".

Brandon, Stella, Musa, Riven, Erica and I were also surprised to hear them understand Turkish. "A little bit." Flora replied, but Kaya cut her off with a snigger. "Really now?" She attended to us. "She has done diploma in Turkish language and in Italian language as well."

The whole car filled with admirations after that. And honestly, I was awed by this green eyed girl. Not only was she intelligent, but was humble about it, too. Her outer persona was so different from what she kept inside. From her first look, anyone could say that she was arrogant and highly proud of what she possessed, but then when you get to know her she is completely different. And in that moment, you might even want to slap yourself for thinking so foul about such a nice and sweet person.

"I'm taking you to meeting with me now, Flora." Brandon ruffled her hair. He appeared so proud.

Flora giggled. "You wish."

"Miss Linphea, you should probably accompany me to Venice. You can be a very helpful fellow." Ali proposed with a laugh.

Flora pouted, unnerved. "It's Flora not Miss Linphea." She corrected in a reproaching way. "And about Venice...I'll have to think about that."

Ali's eyes sparked. "Seriously?".

This time Flora laughed. "I am, if you are."

"I'm very serious."

"Consider yourself blessed then, Ali. I'll tag along."

"But what about my meetings, Flora?" Brandon feigned hurt. He placed a hand above his heart.

Stella slapped his head. "Drama queen. Let the girl enjoy."

Brandon scowled. "I was just joking, Sunshine."

However, I was unnerved by this. They way he talked to her and how she responded, it ticked me off. She was so effortless to approach to when she wanted and so dense the other times. I was almost jealous by the way she conducted people.

"So, you were learning Turkish, too?".

Kaya focused her attention on me. "No," She jutted her chin at Flora. "It was a pastime activity for us."

I nodded. My eyes continuously watched Flora as she laughed among her new friends on something Ali had said. Her eyes were sparkling with a new life and her aura was very lively and high-spirited. This Flora was so much different from the one I had met months ago. She was sitting on the seat in front of me, her half body turned in my direction. Her laughter was melodious. It was contagious and I found my own self smiling.

"Like what you see?"

I jolted alive. Flora was eyeing me with a smug look. So, she had caught me staring at her. However, I was quick to recover and quickly shook my head in denial. "I zoned out."

She pretended to accept that. "Yes, yes, you zoned out." Her wild eyes were clouded with an uncanny look. I felt like she was looking down deep into my soul. Her eyes were mild yet piercing through my seal. "It's not healthy."

I gulped, staring back into her eyes as intensely. What did she mean?. Was she really able to look inside me or was it a mere caution?.

She angled away, plunging into another session of laughter, but this time I couldn't smile. She had left me shaken with her words. I knew for sure that her words held an underlying meaning. It depended on me to understand them. She was smart. Very smart.

* * *

 **Hey Fellas!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I think now I'm getting started with the actual story. Flora and Helia are finally interacting! Three cheers. It's slow but hopefully it will turn out good.**

 **Thanks to everyone who's reading it, reviewing it, faving and following it.**

 **See you in the next chap.**

 **-CUTECUPCAKE**


End file.
